zkasaevaorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Kel'irri
Background Kel'irri, Kel to her friends, hails from the planet Rishi her parents having settled there after a brief but lucrative career transporting "perfectly legal" cargo across the galaxy. From an early age it was quite apparent that their daughter had inherited their lust for adventure and profit, as she spent nearly every waking moment drinking in stories from both them and any other spacer she could corner. When she wasn't listening to the exaggerated exploits of pirates and smugglers alike the young twi'lek could be found daydreaming about the day when she too would get her chance to visit there stars. That day came when Kel was in her early teens. By then she'd discovered a knack for working with machines of all types; from droids to blasters to starship engines. She was hired by the captain of the Renegade Rascal, a pirate vessel, as ship's mechanic. Kel soon discovered that the life of a pirate was exactly what she had always dreamed off. There were trips to exotic places she'd never seen, encounters with all sorts of people that she'd never heard of (most of them ended in violence, but still) and plenty of credits at the end of the day. For just over half a decade the Renegade terrorized the Outer Rim; Tatooine, Hoth, Ryloth, and dozens of other systems. The twi'lek mechanic was the happiest she'd ever been, sure that all her dreams had come true. Alas, all good things must come to an end. That end came when the Renegade's Captain Flynnt made an unfortunate stop on Sleheyron to sell cargo and give his crew a few days leave. While out enjoying time on the planet Kel was accosted by someone she would soon learn was a travelling Sith, looking for a niche to set up a power base. Were it not for her Force-sensitivity Kel would undoubtably found herself with a shock collar around her neck. Instead, she wound up on a shuttle headed to Imperial space. Once she arrived on the Sith holy world Kel's fortune's didn't improve. Not only was she an alien, but she was clearly not an Imperial native. Both these things contributed to her being targetted by other Acolytes looking to thin the competition. As a result, Kel spent most of her time hiding, though she'd say studying, in the Academy library. Kel becoming Sith, her new goal, wasn't looking terribly likely. That is, until she chanced to meet a certain Darth Prudentius... Personality Kel is an eternal optimist, and almost always in good cheer, though her sense of humor can be quite sarcastic at times. She insists however that no one is safe from her witticisms, be they friend or foe. On the surface this might make the twi'lek girl seem flippant and carefree, but there's a darker current under the surface. Calling back to her pirate days Kel is greedy and sometimes ruthless. She's always looking for a way to profit and if that means throwing someone under the proverbial bus, so be it. Lastly, Kel has a stubborn streak about a mile wide. Fighting Style Originally Kel's fighting style relied on using the Force very heavily, Kel has lately switched her fighting style to be more lightsaber centric. She favors the Makashi form, and thus focuses on footwork and precise blade control. Against lightsaber wielding opponents Kel does exceptionally well, though she is far less proficient against foes with blasters. Of course, Kel still retains some of her earlier habits, since Force based attacks periodically slip in between her lightsaber sequences; usually pushes, pulls and short bursts of Sith lightning. Appearance Kel'irri stands at about 5' 3", with a slender, athletic build. Her skin and eyes are deep red and violet, respectively. Her most notable feature, of course, are the pair of lekku sprouting from the back of her skull and reaching down to just over her waist. Finally, her skin, like all twi'leks is smooth and hairless. Allies/Affiliations -The Zkasaeva Order (duh) -Darth Prudentius -Lord Kaleseth -Darth Azzanathos -Keeper Xereth -Apprentice Nyrias Word Around Town ((Feel free to put any IC comments about Kel'irri here!)) "This is mine." - Kalesath